1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical image processing device, method, and program for acquiring the standardization conditions for correcting the variation in the signal level or the contrast of an image based on a medical image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, various methods for acquiring a tomographic image of a subject or a three-dimensional image formed of tomographic images and extracting an anatomical region, such as the left ventricle of the heart, from the tomographic image or the like using a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, an ultrasound imaging apparatus, or the like have been proposed.
Specifically, for example, in the case of a three-dimensional image captured by a CT apparatus, a desired region can be extracted with a certain degree of accuracy by threshold value processing for pixel values. For example, it is possible to extract a lung field region by extracting pixels having low pixel values, or it is possible to extract a bone region or an angiographic region by extracting pixels having high pixel values. Accordingly, it is possible to use the information of pixel values as a reliable feature.